


The Band, Man

by AmericanAuthor_762



Series: The Band Series [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanAuthor_762/pseuds/AmericanAuthor_762
Summary: When an amateur band from Kentucky is invited to the Royal Woods Music Festival, they believe it is there chance to hit the big times. Little do they realize, they'll meet the craziest family ever, and may just end up with a little more than they bargained for.





	1. Prologue

**The Band, Man**

**Prologue:**

Well hello there. The name’s Thomas Willamette. But you might know me as simply Tom of the up-and-coming band _“Light Meets Dark.”_ Anyway, this is our story of how we hit the big time, how we found love, and how we truly discovered our purpose in life. But I suppose I should start at the beginning. It was a usual Sunday morning, when...


	2. Sunday, Blood Sunday

**The Band, Man**

**Sunday, Bloody Sunday:**

Jason felt his phone vibrate as he and his mom pulled out of the churchyard. Glancing down, he saw the notification was a text from Kyle. He unlocked his phone, and read the text.

 

_“We still practicing today?”_ it read.

 

_“Of course. Band practice four days a week, always,”_ Jason replied. He put his phone back in his pocket, and leaned his head onto the window. He let the vibrations of the car lull him into a short nap, which his mom put to an end by shaking him awake.

 

“We’re home hun,” she said.

 

“Ok mom, I'm up,” he replied. He stepped out the car, and walked towards his house. He turns as he hears a car pull up behind him. It’s his cousin Tara.

 

“S’up dork?” she asks as she steps out of the car and pulls out her bass guitar.

 

“Nuthin much nerd,” he replies as the wind starts to pick up. She starts towards the shabby house, her bass in hand.

 

"Where's Kyle?" she asked.

 

"Don't know, but he's taking us to his uncle's’ studio today for practice," Jason answered.

 

“Well, he needs to hurry up,” Tara replied. At that very moment, a puke green Subaru pulled into the yard.

 

“Looks like he finally made it,” Tara said as she watched Jason disappear up the stairs.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked.

 

“To get out of these church clothes,” Jason replied as he darted to his room to slip out of the monkey suit his religious mother forced him into every Sunday. He slipped out of the dress clothes, and into his favorite ripped jeans, Nirvana tee, and solid black Converse. He raced back downstairs, grabbing his guitar case as he did, to find Kyle, in his typical button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and his favorite red hi-tops.

 

“Y’all ready?” he asked, clearly eager to get to his uncle’s studio and start practicing.

 

_“Typical Kyle. Always ready for a jam sess,”_ Jason thought to himself.

 

“Yeah man. Let’s rock it,” Jason said, throwing up the typical rocker horns. They made their way to Kyle’s older brothers car, and as they were opening the doors, Jason mother shouted at them.  
  
“Remember, home by 8 o’clock. It’s a school night!” she said. Jason gave the thumbs up.

 

362 Miles Away, in Royal Oaks

 

“Ok Bros, a 1, 2, 3, 4!” Luna shouted as shredded the opening chord on her guitar. Lincoln was quick to join in with his violin, followed by Ronnie Anne on the drums, Clyde on the keyboard, and Lynn on bass.

 

_Luna:_

_I think I'm breaking out_  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here, it's all the same  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid

  
Lynn:  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

  
Both:  
You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid

_Luna:_  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

  
Both:  
Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe  
  
Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything  


Everyone was sweating from the raw passion they had just put into the song. Luna turned to everyone.

 

“Bros, that was amazing!” Luna shouted. Everyone had a smile on their face.

 

“You think we’re ready for the annual music festival?” Lynn asked.

 

“Heck yeah I do!” Luna replied, high fiving Lynn in the process.

 

“So, when are we gonna sign up for it?” Lincoln asked.

 

“Right now,” Luna answered, pulling out her cell phone. After punching in a few digits, Luna hit the call button.

 

Royal Oaks Records, Main Office

 

Charles heard his cell phone begin to vibrate on his desk, and with great agility he reaches behind and grabs it.

 

“Ciao. This is Charles at Royal Oaks Records,” he says.

 

“Hey Charles. This is Luna Loud. I’d like to register my band for the Royal Oaks Music Festival,” a feminine voice says from the other end of the line.

 

“Ok, what’s the band name?” he asked.

 

“Steel Wheels,” she answered. Charles typed it into the computer.

 

“Alright Miss Loud, Steel Wheels will be our second to final act that evening. Your stage time will be 9:35 P.M., and don’t be late,” Charles replied.

 

“Alright mate, will do,” Luna said, and hung up the phone.

 

* * *

Crazy long chapter, am I right? Be sure to kudos, comment, subscribe and share. xD

 


End file.
